


An Avenger's Trial

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [14]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, F/F, Gangbang, Humiliation, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Orgy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Natasha Romanoff takes on the Women of Wakanda. But will she truly pay for her crimes?
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov/Shuri, Okoye/Natasha Romanov
Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/515455
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	An Avenger's Trial

Boots scuffing along the floor as she was dragged Natasha Romanoff hung her head: so much for the infamous Black Widow.

Considering her situation Natasha decided not to resist the two female guards as they led her along a futuristic corridor. Relations between Wakanda and the UN were poor enough before she was caught on their territory, and given how easily she had been subdued Natasha was not at all tempted to fight them again. Supporting her limp frame the Dora Milaje carried Natasha into the unknown depths of their world.

Entering a brightly lit chamber Natasha was impressed; Wakandan interior design really lived up to the hype. Surrounded by translucent ornamentation, the room seemed to have been carved from solid rock to create a space that was somehow futuristic and yet uniquely vernacular to the African state, its walls adorned with glowing symbols that the former Spy couldn’t hope to read.

Thrown to her knees Natasha collapsed onto the glass floor:

“Owww…”

Rising up on her haunches Natasha sighed wearily, brushing dirt from her battered catsuit. In spite of her situation the Avenger had seen worse, dusting herself of as she addressed the guards:

“You girls really know how to treat a foreign ambassador.”

Two spears crossing her throat Natasha froze in place, casual demeanour flickering with genuine concern as the Dora Milaje threatened her:

“Bad joke! Let me start again. My name is-“

“-We know who you are!”

Striding before the impertinent intruder Okoye stared down at the redhead in disgust:

“Natasha Romanoff: the ‘Daughter of Drago’, survivor of the Red Room, former Agent of SHIELD and member of the Avengers. You think these titles give you the right to invade a sovereign nation? To attempt to steal our relics!? I should execute you right here!”

Eying the General of Wakanda, the statuesque warrior woman resplendent in her red and gold armour, Natasha had no doubt Okoye was serious; coiled like a viper and ready to strike:

“I apologise for any misunderstanding… But I am here on a diplomatic assignment and have committed no crime against your people-“

Reaching behind her Okoye revealed the bulbous lump of vibranium Natasha had attempted to steal from an abandoned temple, dropping it onto the floor before the redhead. The obelisk landed with an echoing clang:

“I’m sorry, what were you lying??”

Natasha swallowed hard; there was no doubt her fingerprints were all over that thing. With the Avengers broken up and no available support her situation was becoming increasingly bleak. She would have to use cunning to get out of this one.

Addressing the redhead coldly Okoye annunciated every stern word with her clipped African dialect:

“Our War Dogs have discovered your true nature Black Widow; your ‘Sub-Missions’ speak to your duplicitous calling and your morally bankrupt Western Culture.”

Leaning over Okoye whispered her final jab in Natasha’s ear:

“This is why we don’t respect your titles Romanoff; We know who you are beneath it all.”

Emerging through the doorway a beautiful Wakanda woman strode into the chamber, her sensuous green dress and calm demeanour a welcome change from the hostile warriors surrounding the redhead, addressing Natasha’s captors:

“She is still entitled to a trial befitting the customs of Wakanda!”

“What!?” Okoye snarled: “She is nothing but a filthy foreign Spy!”

Knocking the spear away from the redhead’s chin, Nakia placed herself between Natasha and the General: 

“Am I not Gogan? I am a War Dog, a ‘Spy’. But I am also a member of the River Tribe, a Citizen and a Woman! I cannot turn a blind eye.”

Okoye fumed. For several seconds there was tense silence as the two women squared-off. Scowling the General finally relented, nodding to her Warriors.

Dora Milaje standing down Natasha breathed a sigh of relief, massaging her neck as the women circled like vultures eying their next meal:

“I’m guessing you’re not talking about judicial procedure?” The redhead drawled wearily.

“No.”

“Trial by combat? Fine. I’ll take on any one of you.”

Hearing snickers all around her Natasha glanced up at the women. Still speaking on the redhead’s behalf, Nakia replied to the ignorant question:

“We are not so backward here Natasha Romanoff.” Nakia explained patiently; “The females of Wakanda have less violent methods for proving their integrity…”

Rhythmically drumming their spears against the floor, the Dora Milaje began to chant:

“Ukulingwa ngesondo!”

“Ukulingwa ngesondo!”

“Ukulingwa ngesondo!”

Nakia turned to Natasha, addressing the outsider sternly:

“Do you agree to our ancient right of passage??”

Once again intimated by her captors, Natasha considered her situation; Since Nakia had appeared things had become less hostile… Why not follow her lead?

"No jail time or public inquisition? Just some ritual??”

Nakia shook her head:

"No; we settle this our way, with a trial that best suits your… sordid nature.”

Quickly running through all the variables Natasha realised this was her way out. Nodding curtly, almost immediately the Warriors around them became silent:

“Wait, what did I just agree to??”

“We-“

“- We accept the forfeit!”

Nakia attempting to explain, Okoye cut the young Spy off. Stepping forward proudly the Warrior woman crossed her arms in a Wakandan salute:

“Your body and soul shall be put to the ultimate test Natasha Romanoff: With a Trial by Sex!”

…

STAGE 1: The Physical

Thrust forward into a medical lab Natasha eyed the guards as they returned to the doorway.

A young black girl descending from a spiral ramp, Natasha extended her hand in greeting only for this latest arrival to slap her palm away:

“Stand on the platform.”

“Wow, you Wakandan’s really need to work on your manners-”

“-Now Coloniser!”

Having done research on what was known of the Wakandan Royal family, Natasha surmised this girl was Princess Shuri. Doing as instructed Natasha sauntered over to the circular disc embedded into the floor as the lithe young woman raised a tablet, hastily scrawling through data as the redhead waited impatiently on the spot:

“So what's your job?”

Eyes on her work, Shuri responded curtly:

“I am here to evaluate you physically and to prepare you for the next stage of the trial. Now shut up, stand still, and let the defabricator do its work.”

“What’s a defabricator?”

Bzzzzz!

Bright light flashing up from the pedestal beneath her, Natasha flinched as she was engulfed in a blinding white haze. Feeling a strange heat radiate through her tight black suit, the redhead gawped as her tactical garment began to disintegrate. 

Starting at her feet and hands, all Natasha could do was watch as her clothing was shredded away stitch by stitch to reveal her pale white flesh. 

Fabric coming loose around her chest, Natasha gasped as her breasts bounced free of their tight confinement while the seat of her suit just melted away to expose her plump behind. Making short work of her outfit the Black Widow was soon left completely naked, her curvaceous body now on full display to those curious brown eyes:

“Right, a defabricator… Does exactly what it says on the tin.”

Watching as the unfortunate white girl attempted to cover herself Shuri giggled with glee:

“Don’t bother Coloniser! The machine you are standing on is a deep tissue scanner. In a few minutes I’ll know you inside and out!”

Accepting her humiliation Natasha tried to at least stand upright, hands on hips, chest raised as Shuri pressed commands into her tablet, a throbbing red light beginning to scan Natasha’s naked body from top to bottom as the pad slowly rotated.

Studying the data Shuri shook her head as if inspecting misused property:

“Hmmm, definitely not in peak physical condition…”

“Thanks.” Natasha responded dryly.

Stepping closer to the naked redhead Shuri finally glanced up from her work to admire the beautiful Russian woman; sometimes statistics weren’t as captivating as the real thing. Biting her tongue, Shuri’s curious brown eyes looked the Avenger up and down:

“Not bad I guess.”

Reaching for her Natasha did not resist when the young scientist began to poke and prod her flesh, subconsciously hoping to gain the Princess’ Royal seal of approval.

“So pink and squishy!”

Groping the captivating woman Shuri was fascinated by the new toy she had to unwrap. The beads on the girl's wrist brushing against her tit however, Natasha’s demeanour suddenly changed, the foreign Spy eying the advanced Wakandan tech.

Intent on probing her subject, Shuri peeled the magnetised bracelet from her wrist and placed the beads on a nearby workbench. They would just get in the way, besides the last thing she needed was for the communicator orb to activate as she felt up the infamous Black Widow! Brazenly stepping up behind the redhead Shuri continued her intense ‘examination’ of her specimen by squeezing Natasha’s ample behind:

“Wow… You have a fat ass for a white girl!”

Ignoring the lusty young scientist as she weighed her fleshy cheeks, Natasha considered the Kimoyo beads just out of her reach; leaving Wakanda with a set of those would more than make up for the failed incursion. But should she really give in to temptation? Unfortunately her dilemma was irrelevant; especially with the girl's gaze firmly planted on her backside.

Giggling Shuri waited for Natasha to revolve again before grasping the redhead’s chest, blatantly enjoying her plump flesh. Blushing Natasha acquiesced once more, leaning into the girl’s groping; if she could overcome these ‘trials’ maybe she could still get out of here with exactly what she had came for.

“Ohh!” Natasha exhaled, Shuri plucking her tender nipples, pink buds swelling under the girl’s teasing touches.

“Nice and responsive,” Shuri murmured, flicking an engorged peak while unconsciously licking her lips; “I thought a woman with your reputation would be barely functional.”

“Maybe I’m not so past my prime huh?”

Lifting her hands away, Shuri shrugged nonchalantly:

“Whatever. I’m only interested cos you’re the only white girl for a thousand miles!”

The scanner finally finishing its work the red light projected onto Natasha’s skin faded. Turning to a large terminal, Shuri began to interface with a 3D hologram of the redhead's naked form, observing the stats with genuine interest:

“Someone’s colonised yah butt huh?”

Scowling Natasha refused to meet the girl’s bright round eyes:

“You can read that off a scan??” 

“Of course. In fact my compilation sequencer can recognize anyone within our DNA database, telling me every partner you've ever had."

Fascinated, Shuri began to read, boggling at the long list of names:

Maria Hill, Pepper Potts, Sharon Carter, Jane Foster, Bobbi Morse, Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff… the list went on and on.

“Wow, you really are a slut!” Shuri balked in amazement.

Natasha ignored the girl’s jibe: With the Princess suitably distracted Natasha’s eyes darted back to the kimoyo beads once more. Lightly stepping off the pad the redhead grasped the metal chain before realising her dilemma: Stealing from Wakanda whilst on Trial for stealing from Wakanda?! This was a new low. Plus, without clothes she had nowhere to hide them!

Grimacing with determination Natasha decided on her literal ‘ace in the hole’, wishing she had a more dignified way of sneaking out the priceless vibranium jewellery. Reaching behind her back, the redhead awkwardly lined up the first bead with her butt crack:

“Mmmm!”

Pressing the ball against the pink crinkle of her anus Natasha pursed her lips, concentrating on the task at hand. The cold round metal head exerting an insistent pressure on her anus, Natasha could only whimper as it slipped inside her with a quiet pop. Then, one after another, she pushed the string of beads inwards; each thudding against her back hole in quick succession.

“Christine Everheart!?"

Clapping delightedly, Shuri spun to address the uncomfortable redhead, unaware that her string of kimoyo beads was now hanging from Natasha's bottom.

“Uh huh?”

Nodding hurriedly Natasha attempted to act nonchalant, facing toward the Princess and squeezing her bare thighs together to hide the stolen bracelet. 

“What's she like??" 

Surprised in this girl's interest in the celebrity reporter she’d slept with, for once Natasha replied honestly:

"She's got a big mouth, but she knows how to use it."

“Well that figures."

Satisfied with her answer Shuri stepped over to another workbench as Natasha bit her lip, using her thumb and index finger to feed the final few beads between her trembling white cheeks. The last ball plopping inside, Natsha felt the chain settle in her gut, feeling oddly full with the round orbs gyrating beneath her skin.

“Here we are!”

Shuri brandishing a paintbrush at her, Natasha straightened up awkwardly, the young girl holding up a colourful palette of paints before advancing gleefully on the suspicious Avenger:

“My scan shows you are physically fit enough for the next stage of the trial. Now I must prepare you for what comes next!"

Raising the wet brush to Natasha’s face the redhead swallowed her misgivings, knowing she would need to play along with these Wakandan rituals to get out of an international incident and complete her sordid mission:

“Just don’t give me any horizontal stripes… or a unibrow.”

Shuri grinned, stroking the bristles across the redhead’s cheek and up along her pretty nose:

“I’ll make you look good Natasha Romanoff. After all you cannot go into battle without war paint! I just hope you're not ticklish..."

…

Stage 2: The Spirtual

Descending a flight of spiralling steps Natasha felt foolish in her colourful new attire:

Dressed in a ceremonial choker and matching leather bikini the redhead was essentially naked, the tight straps if anything accentuating her exposed flesh to the warm African air. Long red hair weaved backward into a loose braid, daubs of paint crisscrossed Natasha's oh so white skin, highlighting both her face and the rest of the Spy’s curvaceous frame.

Feeling somewhat riddiculous in this gaudy make-up, Natasha had nevertheless submitted to these bizarre Wakandan customs without complaint; aware that every woman watching expected her to perform for their pleasure.

Reaching the final step Natasha ignored the priestesses all around her; it seemed this latest humiliation would be very public. Standing on the lip of a rectangular pit full of deep red sand, Natasha looked over it to see Nakia facing her from the opposite end.

“Welcome to the Carnal ritual chamber Natasha Romanoff.”

Seeing all the women bow elaborately Natasha copied their actions dubiously:

“Thank you for defending me; I owe you one.”

Nakia shook her head, responding softly:

“You are in Wakanda now Natasha, at this stage I will represent my people as we are most alike. But I must warn you I am to be your opponent; all you will get here is Dust and Sex.”

“I see,” Natasha replied skeptically: “Your country’s concept of Civil Discourse is… interesting. So what's next?”

“To pass this stage you will have to overcome me on the spiritual plane. If our Gods accept you freedom will be yours. But to do this you must give of your body and soul.”

Natasha nodded, nonplussed by these bizarre Wakandan customs:

“You had me at Dust and Sex.”

Nakia smiled, impressed by the redhead’s wry determination in spite of her inherent foolishness; Natasha had no idea what she was in for.

“We are not savages Romanoff: Your western wiles will have no effect on me.”

Natasha smirked:

“We’ll see about that…”

Stepping forward a Priestess raised a goblet to Natasha’s lips:

“Allow this herb to give what you desire…” 

Eying the purple liquid suspiciously Natasha opened her mouth to respond, assuming the woman would allow her to drink from the concoction herself. Instead she grasped her jaw, Natasha gagging as the beautiful woman forced the long spout deep into her mouth, lashes fluttering as the metal tube hit the back of her throat. Smiling with satisfaction Nakia watched as the Spy’s head was tipped back; Natasha slurping on the ceremonial jug as the purple juice was poured down her gullet, the Priestess making sure not to spill a single drop.

Swallowing again and again Natasha choked down the burning hot liquid, her skin glowing purple as she ingested a powerful herb into her system. Almost immediately Natasha felt the potion’s strange effects:

Her body reacting, a strong magical sensation of desire surged through Natasha, silencing any rational thought. Purple light descending through her pale body the liquid swirled downwards to pool in the redhead’s core. Powerful sexual need bursting from her every nerve Natasha shuddered, knowing all she could do was stand and take the hormonal increase. 

Opposite her Nakia drank from a similar goblet, the young woman absorbing the herb’s arousing properties with considerably more ease and grace. It suited her to settle this matter without an international incident also: As a War Dog gathering foreign intel required subtly, something the Dora Milaje utterly lacked. By sweeping Natasha Romanoff out of the way with this traditional trial Nakia hoped to keep Wakanda’s profile intact. Unfortunately this meant engaging in a ritual that was low in dignity… Nevertheless she would prevail; there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her people.

Of course there was no way she would allow Romanoff to beat her at this stage. As a matter of principle Nakia intended to prevail, demonstrating the strength of the River Tribe whilst ensuring the redhead received a slap on the wrist. In the end it was in both of their best interests for Nakia to embarrass the Black Widow and claim victory before these trials went any further.

Finally tugging the spout away from her lips Natasha coughed, hacking on the spicy liquid as she absorbed its magical properties.

Priestesses chanting all around them, the women danced rhythmically to the beat, bodies jiggling in the crowded space. Watching the Avenger succumb to the herb Nakia slipped off her ceremonial robe; revealing her beautiful black form to the hot Wakandan air and the redhead’s appreciative gaze:

Two women would enter the carnal pit; but only one was destined to leave on top.

Iris’ expanding Natasha met Nakia’s eye; finally understanding her role as powerful arousal overtook her. Nipples becoming so hard they hurt cream seeped down the inside of her leg, pussy pulsating with unquenchable desire:

Stepping down into the pool of dust both women waded toward each other, both consumed with untempered lust. Sinking into the pit with every step, by the time they reached each other both Spy’s were up to their waist in red-hot sand; ready to go to war.

Lunging forward Natasha crushed her lips into Nakia's only for her opponent to push her back against the sand. Twisting together, their bodies quickly interlocked, spraying dust all around them as they wrestled, mouths never separating as they rolled over and over, black and white skin contrasting with the churning orange dirt.

Closing her eyes Natasha let lust overtake her as she sank into the quagmire, the Priestesses above chanting ecstatically as the pair fought for sexual dominance. Feeling sand pour into every nook and cranny the redhead hissed, Nakia slipping her tongue past her lips as their mouths met in a hot rush. Hands groping each other's bare flesh, brown fingers cupped Natasha's milky white chest and pulling on her straps whilst her digits curled around Nakia's butt, drawing them together. Tumbling, sand cascaded over their naked curves, Natasha face ground into the dust. Growling into her mouth Nakia pounced like a panther, asserting dominance as the two sank into the pit.

Emerging on a different plain, Natasha paid this new dimension little attention as she battled for control, the two women writhing naked beneath a deep purple sky.

Aware that they were now utterly alone the redhead felt some relief, her sexual confidence rising. Breaking their kiss Natasha looked deep into Nakia's eyes; ritual was beyond the pragmatic Avenger. But Sex? This was her arena. Nakia may have been more versed in these strange customs but Natasha highly doubted this noble Wakandan had nearly as much depraved sexual experience.

Running her hands up the elegant curve of Nakia’s waist and underneath pert breasts, Natasha's fingers encircled her dark globes as she pressed her thumbs against puffy brown nipples, twisting them roughly. Lolling her head back Nakia moaned, knees scrambling in the dust as she swooned, the women landing in a heap.

Collapsing onto her side Nakia gasped for breath, eyes wide; the Russian Spy was not as feeble as she appeared. The side of her face buried in the dirt she watched as Natasha wiped her forearm across her glistening mouth and chin; this woman knew how to fuck.

Bodies tangled together for a moment they held still. Balanced on a knife's edge both were reluctant for the anticipation to end, a light breeze cooling their hot naked flesh and rustling wavy red locks. But then the magic overtook them and they crushed together once more:

Mouths melding both Natasha and Nakia wrestled for control of the other’s body. Fingers finding her open sex Natasha mewled as they sunk between her lower lips, a strong thumb strumming at her clit whilst Nakia's other digits curved into her canal, seeking out her g-spot. Not to be outdone the redhead found her counterpart’s nethers, the two Spys masturbating each other under the endless desert sky.

Both losing their faculties Nakia massaged the redhead’s pussy with all her skill, straining to manipulate Natasha as she returned the gesture with equal urgency. Rolling over each other their hands gave way, the women grinding their thighs together, desperate eyes staring into each other’s souls as they fucked in the hot sand.

Tumbling Natasha found herself lost in a sea of black and white limbs, falling beneath the other woman as they humped. Lifted off the ground the redhead groaned as she was thrown against the soil; winded as she swatted feebly at the Wakandan still draped over her.

Thinking fast, Nakia knew she would have to improvise to overwhelm her more sexually liberated opponent. With Natasha pinned beneath her she held the redhead at bay spinning around to improve her stance. Butt cheeks mashing against Natasha’s pale chest, their flesh mashed together as Nakia wrestled back control.

Crushed beneath her Natasha was powerless to assert herself. All too aware she needed to somehow come out on top in this crazy encounter, Natasha groaned when Nakia began using both hands on her pulsating sex, their new position providing the Wakandan with perfect access to her frothing pussy.

White legs spread beneath her Nakia knelt over the other woman while working the redhead’s sex with brutal determination, fingers tearing at plump pussy lips whilst she pinched the Avenger's clit to make the redhead squirm. Confident she had Natasha beaten the War Dog’s confidence grew, hot cream surging from her opponent’s honeypot as she began to enjoy herself.

Telltale cream dripping down onto her chest from above Natasha rallied, recognising her opponent was aroused; giving the redhead a perfect opening. Fighting her own pleasure Natasha focused on the behind hovering just above her. Leaning upward the she struck:

Nakia’s eyes widened as Natasha wrapped her plump lips around her pussy, the redhead diving face first into her snatch. Gasping in shock the black woman shuddered as a skilful tongue slid over her clit and up into her slit, hot lips beginning to slather on her exposed genitalia.

Collapsing sideways into the sand Nakia clung onto the redhead, bringing Natasha with her. Now in an equal position side by side the Spy struggled to respond as her opponent licked her pussy like a woman possessed.

Natasha’s own nethers now resting so close to Nakia’s face, the Wakandan knew she would have to respond in kind and go all in if she hoped to come out on top; Unfortunately this meant debasing herself even further. Gripping the other woman’s waist she pulled Natasha’s core against her mouth, a thigh pressing tightly against her cheek as she began to suck in earnest. Pulsating pussy lips enveloping her mouth, both women’s cries of passion were now muffled as they merged into a hot 69.

Dust churning beneath them the two Spys languished in a black and white spiral. Locked in this tight embrace for what felt like an eternity the two lapped at each others holes, literally wrapped up in bliss. Head propped on a shuddering thigh Natasha coaxed the pussy before her, swirling her tongue into Nakia’s depths whilst her opponent mirrored her actions. Reaching up and around her ass Nakia palmed round cheeks, consuming the Avenger before her in a battle for honour. Letting the waves of lust roll over them in a constant circle of oral, both worked their tongues and jaws in reaction to the other, each motion prompting an equal and opposite spasm of delight.

Trapped in this exchange it wasn’t long until Natasha’s first orgasm, followed quickly by Nakia’s. A torrent of cream bursting into each of their mouths Nakia was tempted to savour this moment of joy. But she could not let up; her opponent had to be subdued. Still locked together their bodies rolled, the War Dog clinging to the white woman only to mash her mouth into the redhead’s pussy, a torrent of cream streaming over her cheeks.

Pulling away for a moment of breath Nakia dove back in, her face disappearing into Natasha’s sex.

Groaning Natasha squirmed as the Wakandan thrust her tongue deep and drank from her core, sending ripples of passion throughout her tired body. Could she really lose a battle for sexual gratification??

Both Spys succumbing to a face-full of hot cream they shuddered on the desert floor, disappearing into each other as their flesh was mushed together. Bucking against each other the two worked themselves into a frenzied rhythm. Locked in a sideways sixty-nine their bodies formed a beautiful human knot of tangled limbs and sex.

Climaxing together again they spasmed in place, each squeezing orgasm after orgasm from the other as they fought a war of sexual attrition. Only dirty grunts and impassioned whimpers escaped from the ball of flesh, the squelching sounds becoming rough and pitiful as they both suppressed the waves of pleasure that threatened them.

But Natasha knew she couldn’t win this way: Nakia was younger, stronger and more agile. On this equal footing the other Spy would simply out last her in a tongue-fucking race and claim eventual victory. No, if she wanted to overwhelm this Wakandan, she would have to play dirty:

Clinging to Nakia’s ass the redhead shifted lower, craning her neck to press her lips between the Wakandan’s smooth brown cheeks. Sliding her tongue along Nakia’s tight crack, Natasha lathered her skin, and feeling for the crinkle of her opponent’s butthole. Finding a musty hollow the redhead rallied with the last of her strength; quickly applying pressure to the forbidden hole and tasting Wakandan ass.

Nakia groaned in amazement as the Avenger did the unthinkable, swirling her tongue against the Spy’s tight brown pucker; truly this woman had no shame. The redhead’s hand immediately finding her slot, Nakia was powerless to resist as Natasha doubled-down on her pleasure, the War Dog screaming in ecstasy as the redhead sucked on her ass whilst massaging her pulsating pussy.

Clinging to the Avenger Nakia attempted bravely to keep up with this underhanded sexual strategy but was soon overcome by depraved delight. Refusing to stoop to such a slutty strategy, the War Dog had no choice but to allow the Black Widow to subdue her; paralysed by the redhead’s rim job.

A flood of delicious juices washing over Natasha’s chin she grinned in triumph, continuing to eat ass as the depraved 69 melted into the desert sand; a Panther caught up in a Spider’s web.

Exposed to a dark pleasure she had never known before it was only a matter of time until Nakia succumbed to the lurid joy of having her ass worshipped by the skilled anal Avenger.

Some time later Natasha burst from beneath the sand, returning from the spiritual plane. Wading forward she fell face first into the orange dirt. Scrambling Natasha reached for the stone rim of the pit, clinging to the side as she panted for breath.

Pale white skin covered with cum, sand stuck to the redhead’s exhausted face, a ring of telltale dust surrounding Natasha’s puckered red lips.

Feeling lightheaded Natasha coughed up more dirt, voice rattling as she addressed the ring of Priestess’ watching from above:

“I win…”

Swaying the Avenger collapsed into blissful unconsciousness.

…

STAGE 3: The Verdict

Awaking slowly Natasha blinked hard, once again finding herself in a tenuous position:

“Awww…”

Head lolling Natasha felt a painful stretch in her arms only to discover she was suspended upright by long metal chains. Balancing on her toes to relieve the stress in her tired limbs she looked down at her own body; dismayed to find herself still naked, covered in orange dust and smeared with tribal paint.

Feeling a twinge in her belly, Natasha remembered she was still carrying forbidden cargo; the beads embedded in her butt making the redhead increasingly desperate for release. 

Bedraggled red hair falling over her eyes, Natasha threw back her head to clear her vision; finally realising she was not alone. Wilting under the Wakandan General’s accusatory gaze, Natasha smiled weakly:

“So did I pass or fail?”

“You cheated.”

Okoye standing to attention before the slumping redhead the contrast between the duplicitous Spy and the disciplined Warrior had never been clearer.

“How??”

Flicking her muscular arm forward, Natasha cautiously eyed the cane held under her chin, the General replying sternly:

“Analingus is a disgusting practice! That hole is off-limits in Wakanda for anything other than the expulsion of waste and punishment!”

“Well nobody said I couldn’t get creative...”

Tugging on Okoye’s chain both figuratively and literally, Natasha couldn’t resist making her own jab:

“After all I’ve seen of your culture I wouldn’t have thought your people believed in kink-shaming.”

Pacing around Natasha the warrior woman shook her head:

“You have no honour Romanoff; or respect for your own body.”

Reeling her arm backward, Okoye swiftly brought the cane crashing down on a pale white cheek. 

CRACK!

Hissing Natasha rattled her chains, focus returning immediately as her body stiffened:

“Ahhh! W-What was that for?”

“You thought you should be rewarded for stealing from us?” Okoye spat, “That you could saunter into a sovereign nation, steal and then fuck your way out?!? No; we shall make an example of you to the rest of the World!”

Wishing she could rub her sore cheek, Natasha wriggled in place to calm her stinging flesh. Of course this injury couldn’t compare to those the redhead had sustained over the years… But then the whip came crashing down again:

CRACK!

Groaning Natasha flexed away from the blow, eyes watering as her cheeks reverberated. Okoye tutted; for all her bravado this woman was weak and undisciplined:

“No; this final stage is not just about setting you free from Wakanda-"

CRACK!

"This stage is about ensuring you never come back!”

Wincing in pain Natasha felt her behind redden; so this was to be her true punishment for her crimes? Unfortunately for Okoye the General miscalculated; after all the Black Widow liked being spanked:

“Fine!” Natasha growled, “ You think you know me? Well I can take any kinky humiliation your backwards people have! Bring it on Grace Jones!”

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Brutal blows beginning to fall like rain Natasha’s ass was soon on fire with glorious pain, the redhead’s butt becoming covered in criss-crossing red lines. Obscenely aroused by the agony she was in, with each additional strike Natasha was reminded she had brought this on herself, the Black Widow facade cracking gradually to reveal the true submissive underneath.

Okoye’s arm aching from keeping up this level of intensity for so long, the Warrior was pleased by the sight of the infamous Black Widow's bruised butt, her white canvas now utterly red. Amusing soft cries and grunts escaping Natasha's lips the Wakandan did not let up:

“To think the American’s present you as a hero?! Can't they see what you are?!?"

Stepping around the captive redhead the black women placed her cane on Natasha’s quivering chest:

CRACK!

“Ahhhh!”

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Yelping in pain Natasha squeezed her eyes shut as Okoye brought the whip down again and again onto her sensitive breasts, flesh jiggling with every harsh blow. Pale skin changing colour under this assault, the pitiful Avenger squealed.

Okoye smiled; it seemed almost sacrilegious to damage such a work of art but the punishment more than fitted the crime. And now she was actually enacting Justice the warrior had to admit to feeling a certain frisson; especially as Natasha's gorgeous face struggled to hide her surface agony and hidden enjoyment.

Natasha’s mind transforming the hurt throughout her body into a tingling pleasure, once again the redhead was forced to confront the sadistic part of herself that loved to be punished; Maria had taught her well. When Okoye suddenly stopped and slipped the cane lower to her pussy Natasha also felt the same troubling arousal:

“You think you can actually humiliate me?!” Natasha yelled: “There’s nothing I can’t handle -URGGHH!”

CRACK!

Again Natasha was caught off guard by a brutal blow to her body, this time the Wakandan’s cane actually connecting with her womanhood itself. Satisfied with this reaction Okoye sliced her whip up between the redhead’s legs again and again and again:

“Oh I know Avenger; the tales of your whorish ‘Sub-Missions’ are legendary! I am sure there is no punishment I can exact you have not already experienced.”

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

“Ahhh! That’s right!!” Natasha panted weakly, defending her sordid sexual history.

On some twisted level Okoye continued to enjoy this, only frustrated to see how much the perverted redhead was also enjoying herself, face and body subtly twisting and twitching in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Having the stone-faced Black Widow admit her true feelings about submission was truly erotic:

Of course Natasha Romanoff had experienced it all but Okoye intended to make a strong impression. Under a constant series of blows to her core the mighty Black Widow just stood there, taking her punishment willingly as tears slid down her cheeks, the tough woman quickly revealing her true self.

Finally the cruel blows subsided, Natasha whimpering as she swung limply in place, her curvaceous body now covered in angry red lines, the Avenger stinging all over. Pressing her hot thighs together, unfortunately for the redhead she only failed to hide the stream of juices that tricked from her sore pussy.

Okoye shook her head in amazement, grudgingly lowering her whip:

“Yes I am sure this punishment is not enough. So we will just have to find a way to enjoy this more than you…”

Eyes cracking open slowly, Natasha whimpered:

“We??”

The Wakandan stepping backward, Natasha blinked in amazement; Okoye revealing she was surrounded by a full compliment of Dora Milage; and each warrior woman was holding a bulbous vibranium spear.

Okoye smiled dangerously at the bewildered redhead:

“You may find our toys are more powerful than those you are used to…”

Taking a large metal phallus from her lieutenant Ayo, she held the tool under Natasha’s gaze:

The shining metal instrument was adorned with Wakandan symbols that decorated its surface; but Natasha knew a sex toy anywhere. Around 12-15 inches long, the intimidating spear had a leather handle and dial at its base that Okoye turned up to the max. Buzzing into life, Natasha whimpered as the spear began to glow purple.

Brushing the tool down Natasha’s arm the redhead felt its effects immediately:

“Ugh!”

Cumming hard Natasha felt her pussy burst, cream spraying from her sore red lips onto the cold stone floor. Eyes rolling Natasha whined pathetically; the Wakandan had barely even touched her.

“Now we want to ensure we leave you with a lasting impression…”

Chuckling the ring of Dora Milage closed around Natasha, the redhead biting her lip as she felt their eyes all over her vulnerable body:

“You insulted our country but through this act of contrition you shall make amends. Can you accept the price of your actions? Because this shall be the end of your time here.”

Weak and humiliated Natasha considered her crimes against Wakanda. Given that she had attempted to steal a major artifact this response seemed extreme. But then again, give that she was currently attempting to smuggle Kimoyo beads out of the country in her ass the punishment did seem oddly appropriate, helping to assuage the redhead’s guilt. 

Nodding stoically Natasha balanced on her toes, pushing out her chest in a final act of defiance:

“Then I guess it will be the most sluttiest end in history.”

Moving behind her one of the female guards lined up the huge head of her spear with Natasha’s plump white cheeks. Feeling the fat round head press against her crack Natasha exhaled nervously. Still facing the impertinent Avenger Okoye just smirked:

“Well since you are so determined to act like a slut; we will show you the consequences of your actions.”

Okoye nodding to the warrior behind her, Natasha bit her lip, bracing herself as the black woman pulled back her spear; only to thrust it into her behind at full force:

“AHHH!!”

Slicing between her cheeks the huge metal phallus disappeared into the redhead’s ass with a wet squelch, stretching the Avenger wide open as she was stuffed like a Christmas turkey. In one swift motionit slid up through Natasha’s rectum, the impossibly smooth vibranium not requiring lubrication whilst sending sharp bolts of pleasure through the redhead as she flexed in place; the bulbous head not stopping until it was deep in Natasha’s bowels.

“Wakanda Forever!”

Yelling in Natasha’s ear, the redhead gasped, her eyes bulging as she came to terms with this massive invasion; body struggling to adjust to the thick shaft stretching out her abdomen. 

Cumming hard, Natasha splattered the floor with her cream, the vibrations pulsing from the phallus rendering the proud Avenger a quivering wreck. Before she could even comprehend this however, the shaft was forcefully withdrawn, inch after inch sucked free from her ass by the strong Wakandan warrior.

Another member of the Dora Milage swiftly taking her place, again this black woman inserted the full length of her vibranium spear, Natasha spasming as her body was forced to endure another anal orgasm:

“Wakanda Forever!”

“Unnnghh!”

Screwing her eyes shut Natasha shook her chains, arms still suspended above her head as the Wakandan sex toy sent lightning through her system, another burst of cum escaping her pussy as she flexed in place, another hard shaft puncturing her anus and filling her curvaceous frame.

Again the huge phallus was quickly withdrawn, leaving the redhead’s battered asshole gaping as another warrior took her place before shoving her spear up into the wailing redhead:

“Wakanda Forever!”

Going white Natasha bit her lip, struggling to hold still as she was impaled upon the blunt dildo, abdomen flexing as her body tried to accommodate yet another cold metal shaft, the intense pressure making her scream with pleasured agony.

Exhaling hard, Natasha was forced to stare back into Okoye’s cold eyes, lower lip trembling as the General taught her a humiliating lesson; don’t mess with Wakanda.

Natasha whined as the latest spear was withdrawn, feeling stretched out and sore without the powerful vibranium soothing her insides. Seconds later she felt the opposite; punctured again by an unforgiving phallus:

“Wakanda Forever!”

It was so intense Natasha forgot about her own mission, feeling only submission as Okoye stared into her soul, the bald women holding her eye throughout the ritualistic gang-banging of the Avenger’s ass. 

Overcome by submission tears rolled down Natasha's cheeks, the redhead blustering:

“AHHHH! Is that the best you can Do!? URGHHHH!”

“Wakanda Forever!”

“Oh my God, it feels sooo good! Mmmmmmm ooooooooh God! You're taking turns fucking my ass!?!?!?”

“Wakanda Forever!”

“UGGHHH!! You Bitches are just like the rest of them!!” Natasha spat desperately: “Ugh it hurts-NNNNGHHH!!! Lining up to have, to have my -Ugh. TO HAVE MEEEEE!!!!”

“Wakanda Forever!”

Okoye smirked at Natasha's unprompted outburst; there was a kernel of truth behind the Avenger’s words. Every Dora here had wanted to teach this uppity foreigner a lesson. And yet somehow an exercise in discipline had turned into a depraved orgy. Which undoubtedly seemed appropriate for the ultimate whore. Of course Natasha had no idea of the true cost of this encounter. The vibranium technology of the dildos numbed the pain but the strain of so many huge cocks in one asshole would be difficult to swallow. One way or another, Romanoff would remember not to mess with Wakanda. But there was still one more objective to accomplish. Nodding to the latest of her warriors to reach Natasha’s ass, Ayo paused in place, balancing the redhead on the tip of her spear.

Enjoying the groan of frustration from the infamous Black Widow, Natasha’s gaping anus sucked at the air needily as Okoye stated a simple command:

“Say it.”

Grasping Natasha’s chin, the redhead lolled in the strong woman’s grip:

“I said; say it.”

Gritting her teeth Natasha whimpered, swallowing her pain and pride:

“Wakanda Forever…”

“Screwing up her eyes Natasha struggled with her total submission to a foreign culture, her lower lip trembling.

A hand grasping her throat Natasha flinched, eyes meeting Okoye’s once more:

“I-I am Wakanda’s… Forever.”

Satisfied Okoye nodded to her lieutenant:

“AHHHHH!!!”

Ayo burying her larger spear in the redhead’s ruined colon, Natasha spasmed as the warrior woman conquered her behind, the hilt slamming up against her bruised cheeks. Powerful vibranium impulses shocking through her exhausted system, the redhead whined as another orgasm rocked her core.

Spraying Okoye’s pristine uniform in cum, the bald women brushed at the stain in annoyance, stepping away from the flailing redhead as her guards each took turns with the Spy’s battered body.

Back arching Natasha struggled to accommodate the sudden re-insertion of such a massive plug, green eyes bulging as she shuddered in place, chest bouncing while hot cramps shot up through her belly from her ruptured behind.

Groaning Natasha’s sensuous voice cracked as her destroyed body gave way, insides churning under the immense pressure of her group sodomy. Feet scrambling on the cold stone floor, the redhead barely registered as another warrior took position at her behind, an army of elite soldiers waiting in line to fuck her sagging ass.

Spear after spear pumped in and out of her anus, Natasha simply couldn’t comprehend her own physical destruction as she was gang banged by the entire Dora Milaje, the redhead filled with deranged pleasure:

“URGGGGHHHH!” Screaming in ecstacy Natasha’s mind melted. How could she be getting off on this? The humiliation?! The violation??!! Even as her stomach lurched Natasha felt her pussy burn with joy, cream dripping down her thighs even as woman after woman worked her destroyed asshole with untempered perseverance.

Taking immense satisfaction in watching the filthy white woman being skewered on a sea of cocks, each successive Dora shoved their own shaft deeper and deeper,; sodomising the redhead with cruel discipline and precision.

For Natasha this was inevitable; practically every sub-mission ended with the sodomy that she secretly craved. And yet this was so much more than she had ever previously encountered. Natasha had always resorted to duplicity, humiliation, nearly breaking all that she was. But where once she had had limits now, surrounded by Wakandans, Natasha realised she had only ever scratched the surface of her submission; the Black Widow’s very sexuality put on trial.

Cumming over and over Natasha lost all control of her bodily functions. Tensing hard the redhead finally gave in just as she felt something break:

Internal sphincters no longer strong enough to hold onto the Avenger’s hidden cargo, Natasha yelped as one of Shuri’s kimoyo beads fell from her cavernous rectum, clanging as it bounced on the cold stone floor. Not letting up, the next Wakandan shoved her cock even deeper, prompting another ball bearing to slip free of her ass as the huge metal cock was withdrawn.

Belly gurgling Natasha moaned, given no choice but to relinquish what she had taken.

Retrieving each Kimoyo bead as they fell, the warrior women did not let up until all had been gathered from the shaking redhead, violating her stretched-out shithole and impacting her busted bowels. Okoye beaming in triumph; the punishment truly did fit the crime.

Screaming in agonized pleasure, Natasha writhed in place as each member of the elite guard of Wakanda took one last turn with her, all thrusting their spears into her aching bottom, wrenching orgasm after orgasm out of the stricken spy, the redhead's cries becoming weak and feeble as they pumped her inside out.

“I know there is one more…” Okoye stated, getting up in the redhead’s sweaty face as her lieutenant worked away on her rear: 

“Return the stolen Vibranium and I will set you free.”

Panting for breath, Natasha felt a lump in her throat as the warrior behind shunted the shaft repeatedly into her rear; determined to find the final kimoyo bead. Pounding away at her guts it was only a matter of time before she coughed up the stolen property:

Cheeks bulging Natasha felt the ball bearing in the back of her throat. With one last thrust from behind Natasha burped; the kimoyo bead bursting from between her stunned lips and plopping into Okoye’s outstretched hand.

Finally finished with her punishment the last Dora slowed her pistoning pace. Struggling to remove the huge shaft lodged deep inside the redhead, with a few sharp tugs it came out, the vibranium cock coming free of its sleeve with an obscene wet squelch followed by a billowing gust of hot African air. Leaving the incoherent redhead swinging in place, Natasha’s mouth was almost as slack as her pulverised backside; her glorious body left a hollowed-out shell.

Fat white cheeks sitting far apart Natasha’s carefully maintained pucker was left agape, a slurping red crater; the Black Widow’s cavernous rectum on full display to the Dora Milaje as they sheathed their greasy spears.

Satisfied with their work Okoye saluted her elite guard, the warriors returning the gesture respectfully. Ayo stepping up behind Natasha, the second in command raised a glowing red brand as she leant deliberately forward.

Planting the symbol against Natasha’s right ass cheek the redhead barely flinched as white flesh sizzled, leaving the angry red mark of a whore permanently emblazoned across her behind. Overcome by depraved submission, Natasha's eyes were hooded and unfocused. Fragile mind fucked into oblivion the broken Avenger stared off into space.

Of course the pain of the symbol would fade, leaving a marking meaningless to the outside world. But Wakanda would always know; and the brand would last forever.


End file.
